The Secret Files of Agent P: How I came to be
by Boolia
Summary: Ever wondered how Perry the platypus became a secret agent? How can a single semi aquatic mammal become involved in a risky job such as this? Read this story to find out! Perry's POV!
1. Prologue

The Secret Files of Agent P: How I came to be

Prologue

"_Beep, beep beep_!" It was late at night when I heard my watch go off. I opened one sleepy eye and looked at my watch on my hand; sure enough, it was flashing and the word "Mission" flashed on the screen in red letters. _Oh Major Monogram_, I thought to myself. _Can't it wait until mourning to let me go to foal Dr. Doofenschirz plans? It's ten_ _at night_! I shut off my watch and my sleepy eye, and went back to sleep.

Suddenly, I sprang out of bed by loud beeps (I was _wide_ awake now!) I looked at my watch when I landed on Ferb's bedcovers again. It was flashing "Mission" rapidly this time. My mission, whatever it was, must be really important to have me out and about at ten at night. I heard snoring and looked at Ferb puzzled. Didn't he hear the loud beeps right now?! I guess not, that boy sure is a tight sleeper.

Suddenly, my alarm went off again. I quickly hopped off of Ferb's bed and into the living room. _Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming sheech_! I went outside under the twinkling stars and the bright white crescent moon. I looked all around to see if the coast was clear, it was (who would be up at this hour wandering about anyways?) I put on my fedora and hopped into the garbage can.

I plugged my bill from the foul smells of the leftover food as I pressed the button on my remote, accavating the secret rectangle platform to act like an elevator and carried me down to my secret hideout.

When it landed in the small room, I walked off and jumped onto my chair. I turned on the monitor and waited to hear my assignment. My boss, Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Greetings Agent P." He said to me. "Sorry to call you late at night but…" He then went to his knees and begged. "I herd something rummaging in the files on my way to my bedroom. I think it's a monster, so please come and defeat it for me! I'm so scared Agent P; I put on so many pants already, these are my last ones, and I can't afford to wet these, so _please_ do hurry and protect me! _Please,_ I'm very desperate here, _please_ Agent P, I _need_ your help!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Monogram stood up as he sensed my sarcasm.

"You think its Karl don't you Agent P?" I nodded.

"Well I can assure you that's not the case because Karl is right here with me." The screen then backed up to show me that Karl was indeed sitting on the floor with Monogram. He and my boss were wearing their slippers and robes while sipping their coffee. Karl had his teddy bear in his hands. On the floor sat a flaming candle.

"Hi Agent P!" Karl waved to me.

_"See?"_ Monogram reassured me. "Karl and I are both sitting here, drinking our cups of coffee, and we're both cowering in fear." Then he cleared his throat as the camera did a close up on my boss. "_Anyways_," he told me. "You must hurry and save us Agent P. Hurry before it's too late and we may be goners before you get here." I saluted and jumped out of my chair and went towards the door. I looked at the screen again when I heard sucking thumb noises, and crying. Sure enough, Monogram and Karl were both sobbing on the floor like babies and sucking on their thumbs. I rolled my eyes again and went towards the door.

When I was outside, I put on my jet pack and flew to Major Monogram's place. When I landed I put the jet pack away in the bushes, and went inside. It wasn't long before I found my boss and his assistant putting on their sophomoric behavior all over the floor. When they saw me, they both stood up. Karl was still sucking his thumb and holding his teddy bear to his chest as Monogram spoke.

"Wow Agent P, you're here and we're not a monster's ten fifteen snack." He then raised his elbow then withdrew it quickly beside him. _"Sweet_!" He then looked at my glare. "Oh I mean, he's right this way Agent P." Karl and I followed him upstairs. Karl was still holding his teddy bear and sucking his thumb. I glared at him. He quickly took his thumb out of his mouth. There was drool on it.

"Oh sorry Agent P." He said. "I probably shouldn't suck my thumb like a baby huh? Now my thumb is all wet and has my slobber is all over it."

"Well here is the terrifying monster." Monogram told us. We all peeked in Monogram's office. My eyes went wide as I saw Dr. D rummaging through all of the agent's files.

"_Whoa!_" Karl piped up. "You're right sir! There _is_ a terrifying disgusting monster in your office."

"Karl _shhhh!_ He'll hear you!" Monogram said to him.

"Why is Dr. D…" We pulled him aside and shushed him. We looked back and saw my nemesis coming towards us.

_"Nice going Karl_!" Monogram scolded him. "Now look at what you've done! You've blown our cover, he's coming this way!"

"I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't help it. I…"

"Major Monogram? Karl?" Dr D asked as he walked towards us. "Why are you here? Well I'm sure you're welcome here anytime since this is your agency. But _still,_ it's late at night. Shouldn't you be catching some Zs or something?" He then noticed me. "_Perry the Platypus_? Wait I don't get this, why are you all here instead of in all your own beds fast asleep?"

"Why are you in my boss's private office?" Karl asked him.

"Karl no, I'll handle this." Monogram told his intern. He looked at the evil doctor.

"Dr D, why are you in my private office?" He asked.

"Well I…"

"Didn't you see the clearly visible "Do Not Enter" signs on my doorknob, on all the windows, and on the file folders? There were like 100 or so of them in here."

"Oh there were?"

"Yes. Lots of these stuff are personal you know." We looked at all the "Do not enter" signs everywhere in the room.

"Oh well you know, it's nighttime. And I'm evil and stuff and I don't really care for the signs." Monogram scratched his chin.

"Well I suppose you have a good point there, but still…" He then pointed a finger at him. "Why are you here Dr. D?"

"Well I,I…" He stammered.

"_Out with it_! Why are you here? Don't make me get and shine my flashlight on you!"

_"Okay_! I confess, I was just looking for Perry's file to see what his weakness was. Wait, why would you want to shine your flashlight on me?" Monogram shrugged.

"I don't know. Dramatic effect I guess. You know, to make you feel guilty and stuff."

"Well, again I was searching a weakness so that I can destroy that platypus once and for all!" He laughed evilly.

"So did you find it?" Karl asked him. Dr. D stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Unfortunatly no." He looked down at the floor and sighed. "All I found were…" He held up each item as he talked about them. "A Monogram bobber head, this Perry the Platypus wooden toy that does absolutely nothing, Monogram's two week old toothbrush,…"

"I been wondering where that was." Monogram told him, grabbing it.

"Then where's mine sir?" Karl asked.

"I hope you don't mind Karl; but since I couldn't find mine, I've been using yours to keep my teeth clean and shiny." As Karl was making his disgusted noises, my nemesis continued.

"This half eaten doughnut, and this ticket to go see Wilma Wyoming live in concert." Monogram immediately grabbed it out of Dr D's hands.

_"Hey,_ I've been looking all over for this!" He said. We all looked at him.

"_What?"_ He asked, noticing our faces on him.

"Um, sir." Karl told him. "Aren't you a little too old to like a teen pop sensation?"

"No I'm not!" I just like her music and stuff. And don't call me old Karl. It makes me feel…old."

"Yes sir." Then Karl looked at the remaining folder in Dr. D's hands.

"Hey what you got there Dr. D?" Dr. D looked at Karl, then at the folder in his hands.

"Oh _this?_ This is nothing. Just Perry's papers explaining how he wanted to be an agent and stuff. Nothing personal I hope." That got me going! I attacked my nemesis with my feet. As he fell to the floor I grabbed my folder and paged through it, making sure all the papers were there. Dr. D got up.

_"Ow_!" He groaned. "Perry why do you always attack me like that? I was just looking at your personal stuff. So why did you…" I looked at him. "Oh yeah. Wait a minute Perry, how did you become my nemesis in the first place?"

"Yeah Agent P, how did you?" Karl asked. "Monogram didn't tell me when he hired me, so what made you decide that you wanted to be a secret agent?"

Suddenly I froze. _How I became an agent? What made me so interested in risking_ _my life in this high class job_? I haven't thought about the answers to those questions in a _long _time. It been years since I first became interested in this sort of job.

"Well, since it is late." Monogram told us. "And we all want to know about Agent P's job, maybe this will be a good you know bedtime story."

"_Ooh! Yeah_, I like you thinking sir!" Karl piped in.

"_Yay!_ Bed time story!" Dr. D cheered. "Now I get to learn more about my nemesis!"

"Come on Agent P." Monogram encouraged me. "Tell us how you first became a part of this agency." I just stood there, my legs were like Jell-O. "Come on, tell all of us about how I hired you and your interest about the agent business in the first place. Come on, let's not kill the suspense any longer. Tell us!" I gave in, I walked to Monogram's chair, folder in hand, and jumped onto it.

After it was done spinning me around, I opened up the folder to the starting page titled "How I became a Secret Agent" written by yours truly, me. I cleared my throat ready to read. I began to read, but chattering only came out of my mouth. Then my boss swiped it from me.

"Agent P, you're a platypus!" Monogram said. "You can't talk, all you can do is make your platypus noise. I'll read it!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Dr. D spoke up. "For a moment, I thought Perry was going to read us his whole bibliography in platypus language."

"Then we'll be here all night!" Karl added.

"Right Karl." Monogram agreed. "Which is why I'm going to read the story."

"Can I read the story sir?"

"No Karl. I got the book first, and you know the old saying; the early man gets to read the tale."

Yes sir." Karl said.

"Don't you mean the early bird catches the worm?" Dr. D asked him. Monogram glared at him.

"Okay, I get it you're the boss. And there's no birds or worms here. So, don't kill me!" Monogram then cleared his throat, and started to read.

As he started reading, the images started going through my mind. It all started when I was a very young platypus.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was the oldest out of my four siblings. I had three sisters; my twin sisters, Abby and Amy, and Meredith. I had one brother named Andy. We all lived with our mom in a nice little cozy den near a lake for us to practice our swimming skills.

One day my sisters and I were all playing tag while Andy and mom were out gathering our food.

"_You're it!"_ Abby said tagging Amy.

"Well, you're it!" Amy tagged Meredith right away as she passed them.

"Hey no fair!" Meredith whined. "That was too _quick_! You need to wait until I run for a little longer in order for you to tag someone. You know I'm slow, give me a chance Amy!"

"Sorry Mer!" Amy said. "But that's the rules of the game; you got to ran fast if you don't want to be caught!"

"Don't call me _Mer!"_ My little sister complained. "It's _Meredith_! M-e-r…" She stopped to think. "M.e.r…M.e.r…" Amy and Abby just laughed. "Well its Meredith _okay?"_ My twin sisters stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Meredith, you need to chill!" Abby told her. "It's just a game."

"_Yeah!"_ Amy agreed. "Just cool it Mer!" They laughed as my sister did a deep growl in her throat.

"_My name is Meredith and you two know it!"_ Then she charged towards them and pounced towards Amy. Amy ducked, Meredith landed near the pound with a grunt of pain. As the twins derided with laugher, I came over towards my fallen sister.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"_Yes_!" She looked like she was about to cry. I helped her up, and then I turned to face my two laugher fools.

"You two should be _ashamed _of yourselves!" I shouted. They stopped laughing and looked at me. Amy stepped up.

"Don't you go telling us what to do Perry!" She said. "It's our lives and we'll old enough to do as we please."

"No you can't! I'm your older brother. Now apoigize to your sister right now or I'll tell mom."

"This is a free country Perry. Besides if you do that you'll be snitching on us, and then _you'll _get into trouble."

"No I won't. You'll get in trouble for teasing your little sister like that. I mean she's younger then you two, so _why _can't you treat her nice the way I do?"

"Because she's a big crybaby that's why."

_"No she's not_! Now apologize to her right now Amy!"

"Or _what_? Are you going to tell mom and bust us Perry huh?" She played with my hair with her dinger. "Huh are you going to bust us by telling mom?" She and Abby laughed. I tightened my fists as anger rushed through me.

"_Apologize…right….now…Amy."_ I huffed with anger. Amy and Abby stopped laughing.

"No I don't think I will."

"Oh just apologize Amy." Abby told her. She looked at Meredith. "I'm sorry Meredith."

"Thank you, apogee accepted!" Meredith said. "Then she looked at Amy. "Now your turn Amy. Say the magic S word, come on I know you can." Amy gave up and sighed.

"Do I have to?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Amy_!"

"_Fine_! I'm sorry Meredith."

"Say it like you mean it!" Meredith told her.

"I _do _mean it your little rascal!"

"I don't think you do."

"Yes I do!"

"_No you don't_!"

_"Yes I do!"_

_"No you don't_!" Amy lost all of her patience then.

"_That's it!_ Come here you!" She was about to grab Meredith when my little sister begun to run and laugh.

"_You can't catch me_!"

"Yes I can! Come here your rat!"

"I am not a rat, I'm a platypus."

_"Whatever_, you're still dead when I get to you!" She chased little Meredith around. Abby and I watched, then Meredith bumped into something! She fell down with a thud, and looked up. There, with their yellow oval shaped eyes, were Percival, Jasper, and Randall the anacondas!

"Oh look boy_ssss_, lookssss like we just found a little _ssssnack _for our_ lunch_!" Percival hissed and stuck out his tongue at Meredith. Meredith got up and slowly backed up; she was terrified!

"Not to mention three othersssss!" Jasper hissed toward us.

"Lat'ssss eat, I'm _ssssstarving!_" Randall said.

"Get them boy_ssss_!" Percival ordered. I ran as fast as I could when I heard screams from behind me. I looked back. Amy, Abby, and Meredith have all been caught in Jasper and Randall's wrapped tails! I immediately stopped and turned to face the awful sight of my sisters!

"_Perry help_!" Abby screamed, trying to get free of Jasper's tight grasp. "I c-can't get f-free!"

"If you help us." Amy told me from Jasper's other side. "I promise to be kinder to Meredith! _Ow, heeellllppppp_!"

"I'm too young to be a giant snake's launch!" Meredith sobbed from Randall's grasp. "Please help us Perry! Please!" I stepped away and felt my foot on nothing, I turned around, and saw that I was right next to the lake! I put my foot on dry land again.

"Well are you gonna sssave you sssisssters platypusssss?" Percival hissed in my face sweaty face. "Or are you gonna be all of our lunchessss?" He snickered.

I didn't know what to do! I was scared! This same snake killed our father in front of our eyes!! How was I supposed to save my three screaming sisters when I couldn't even save myself? I looked around and saw a pebble. I picked it up, and threw it as hard as I could at the giant snake. The anaconda stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Care to try that again playpussssss?" He asked. I froze and sweated, there was nothing else I could do! "I ssssusssspected that!" He grabbed me with his powerful tail. "Now meet your doom platypussssss! It's lunch time boyssss!" The three anacondas were about to eat us when a rock flew and hit Percival in the eye! Percival screamed in pain as he dropped me to the ground.

When I landed, I looked around to see who gave Percival the black eye. My mom and my brother were back with our shrimp and fish.

"You can't have my children anaconda!" Mom said picking up another rock and throwing it at Percival. "I won't tolerate it!"

"Oh and you think you can stop usssss mama platypusssss?"

"I will if I have to. Now give me back my babies!"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't jusssst…" She threw another pebble at the anaconda leader.

"My sisters aren't chew toys!" Andy told them, pebble in hand. "So put them down!" He threw the stone and another at Jasper and Rendell, who dropped my sisters onto the grass.

"So just go away your nasty brutes!" Meredith said as she stepped hard on Rendell's tail. Rendell screamed.

_"Fine_!" Percival said to mom. "You might have won this_sss _round, but _never again_! We snakessss will return!" Then the three all turned and slithered away.

My sisters and ran and hugged mom. My mom hugged them back.

"Oh are you all aright?" She asked. "Oh don't worry, mommy's here!"

"_Hey mama!_" Amy said. "Perry froze and didn't save us!" Abby hit Amy in the butt.

_"Ow!"_ Amy yelped, rubbing her bruise. "What was that for?"

"You just _had_ to tell her, _didn't you_?" Meredith said.

"Yes." Amy told her. "I have to bust my brother, it's what I do best." Mom went towards me.

"Why didn't you save your sisters Perry?" She wanted to know.

"I'm sorry mom." I told her in a sad tone, looking at the ground. "I froze again."

"Perry, you can't freeze up all the time, you're the older brother. Set a good example and save your sisters okay?"

"I'm sorry mom, it's just…"

"Come on, time to go to your swimming lessons." She interrupted me. She, Andy, and my sisters handed for our swimming class on the other side of the lake. I sadly followed.

When we got there, Mrs. Aquabee our swimming instructor greeted us. Then mom hug all of us, told us to behave, and left. We all rushed to a spot to stand next to our friends. My friends, Mac and Matt, greeted me when I went to them. We all talked while the teacher looked at her clipboard, to make sure who was there and who wasn't.

"Perry you're tardy." Mac reminded me. "What is that about man?" My friends both leaned in to listen.

"Oh it was nothing." I told them.

"Yes it was!" Matt told me. "If it was nothing, then you would be on time. Why were you tardy?"

"Some anacondas came in our territory and almost had me and their sisters as their lunch." I explained.

"Was it Percival and his buddies?" Mac asked.

"Yes." I answered.

_"Wow_! Those anacondas really like endangering you family don't they? I mean first Percival killed your dad and now they'll come and…"

"Please don't mention my father."

"Oh okay, sorry!"

"Man you're so lucky you're all alive!" Matt said. "Did your mom save you all again?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you try to save your family once? You know, you won't live with you mom forever. So why didn't you save them Perry?"

I froze again. That was an excellent question, why didn't I? Was I a big coward and didn't believe in myself? What was up with that? Why couldn't I be a hero for a change and protect my family? I just couldn't think up answers for such complicated questions!

"Hey Perry!" Mac said, brandishing his hand in my face. "Yoo-hoo, earth to Perry! He finally got my attention when he snapped his fingers in my face. "Perry?"

"What?" I asked. Before he could say something, Mrs. Aquabee finished her attendance.

"All right class." She said, closing her clipboard. "We only got one week before our race with Mss. Hard shell's class." Mss Hard shell was the swimming coach for the sea turtles. Our class was scauduled to have mini races and a huge big race against her class next week.

"And we all want to win right?!"

"_RIGHT!"_ We all shouted at once. She put her hand next to her invisible ear.

"_I can't hear you_! Do we want to win?"

"_YEAH!"_

_"Who are we?"_

"_THE FEARLESS PLATYPUSES_!"

"_Who are we?"_

_"THE FEARLESS PLATYPUSES_!!!"

"_Right,_ and since we're semi aquatic mammals, we're supposed to swim as fast as we can, away from our predators. So let's all get our butts in there and swim, swim, _swim!_"

That was the signal. We all stampeded to the lake and splashed in except me. I stayed behind, just standing in my spot, not moving an inch.

"Come on Perry!" Mac told in from in the water. Matt was beside me. "What's wrong with you? There's no sharks or crocs anywhere in sight, the water's fine!"

"_Yeah!_" Matt agreed. "The water won't bite Perry, so stop being a coward of H2O and just jump in!"

I sighed as they each shouted their "Come ons" and "Don't be a scaredy platy_puss_!" I walked to the body of water and looked down as I saw fishes swim pass in the limpid lake. Rocks were at the bottom on the seafloor.

After a few seconds, I finally lifted one webbed foot.

"_That's the sprit Perry_!" Matt shouted. "Now put it in!" I put my lifted leg into the water, and then withdrew it quickly like a locomotive. The water was _freezing_ cold! The water felt like 15 open refrigerators were down in the depths of it. There was _no_ way that I was going in there! I figure that I could sit out _again._ I never went in the water once in this class, that's how big a coward I am. I couldn't bare to force myself in and play with my friends, the water was just too darn _cold! _I just went andrested my back on a nearby tree beside the lake.

"What was _that _all about?" Matt commanded to know. "Why are you so afraid of water Perry? You know you and water have some extreme issues to work out."

"Come on Matt." Mac told him. "Let's just play some Marco Polo before Teach gives us instructions."

"Right, okay." Matt agreed, and they went to play some water Marco Polo while I watched.

It wasn't long before the teacher came by my side. I looked up and our eyes met.

"Perry." She spoke. "You're not in the water again warming up with your friends. What's wrong?" I sighed.

"The water's too cold." I answered in a soft voice. She just looked at me.

"_Again_?" I looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Again."

"You do know that once you jump in and get used to it, it should no longer be a problem right?" I nodded again.

"I know."

"Then why won't you go in the water?" She now sounded mad. I looked up at her.

"I don't know."

"Perry, you're a semi aquatic mammal, a _platypus_, you _have _to go in the water more then once in your lifetime."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"You'll going to have to Perry. You have to gather and eat fish in the water; you're going to have to learn how to swim really fast in order to escape your enemies. We just don't have beaver tails and webbed feet for nothing Perry."

"Can't I stay out for today?"

"No Perry. Our race with Mss. Hard shell is just a week away. You haven't been in the lake once every day we had class. Now you better get your bootie in there or I'm telling your mother when she picks you guys up."

"I can learn how to swim fast in six days. Please, just let me sit out again."

_"Fine_!" She sighed giving in. "But just this last time. But you must promise me…"

"I will, I promise.

"Are you…"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"A right then, but I'm still telling your mom."

_"Whatever_. Amy'll probably snitch on me right away. She thinks it's her job to bust me at everything."

"Aw rightly then, glad that's settled and out of our hair." She then went to teach her students while I sat out near the tree.

Mom arrived right as class was over, and as I predicted after we all hugged her, Amy blurted out.

"Mommy, Perry didn't swim at all today again."

_"Oh he didn't, did he?" _

"Yeah, and we have a race with Mss Hard shall next week and…" Abby pinched her in the butt again as mom looked hard at me.

"Is this true Perry?" She wanted to know.

"Yes." I told her. "But don't worry mom, I pinky swore to Teach that I'll defiantly swim tomorrow. Mom sighed.

"What are we going to do with you Perry?" Then she looked at my sisters and brother and then they all went home. I sighed, and then followed. You're right mom, what _ARE _you going to do with me?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening as my siblings and I were eating from the buckets filled with shrimp and fish, Mom came up to us.

"So, what are my babies planning to do when they grow up?" She asked. We stopped eating, and looked at her.

"Oh you know mom, platypus stuff." Abby told her.

"_Yeah!"_ Meredith said. "We'll going to, eat, swim to gather our food, sleep in our dens, torpor in our burrows for real cold days, and if we get taken to homes or captivity, do nothing all day but to look cute."

"Sounds like a really fascinating life we platypuses have." I groaned. "Until we die, that's what we'll going to do for the rest of our lives, whoopee."

"I'm going to be an _excellent_ hunter!" Amy bragged. "Boy when I jump in the water, our predators' better swim fast, because I'm going to capture and eat them, no doubt about that." I walked to a corner, and laid there; my head on my folded hands, looking sad. Mom came up to me.

"Perry honey?" She asked. "What's the matter? Why are you so gloomy all of a sudden?" I looked up at her.

"Mom." I sighed. "Do you honestly think that I will do all that stuff when I'm an adult?"

"Of course you will honey. You're a platypus. And those are the things that platypuses _do_."

"But mom, don't you think it's boring to do the exact same boring stuff every single day? That doesn't seem right to me. Wouldn't you rather want to do fun stuff then boring work all the time?" My siblings gasped, and came over to our conversation.

"_Hello?_!" Amy pissed. "We need to do all of those "boring" stuff in order to survive."

"_Yeah_!" Meredith agreed. "And they're not boring; you could really have a _blast _at hunting down your food."

"And we only topor for like six days max." Abby added. "Just enough days to save energy by dropping our body temperatures and staying inactive for all that time."

"That's right." Mom agreed. Then she looked back at me. "Perry, I know there are the stuff that you don't want to spend on doing your whole life. But we need to do them in order for us to survive in the wild, do you understand?"

"Yes." I answered her meekly. "Although I still think its pretty lame that a platypus has to live that way for the rest of its life."

"You'll understand these things when you're older." Then mom went farther in our burrow. I stood up.

"Honestly Perry." Amy told me. "You need to chill. You're a platypus and you should just be proud of it." I looked at my siblings.

"And just do nothing but hunt, sleep, and eat?" I asked. "I don't want to do that stuff. I want to be active to the extreme. I want to be adventureous; you know to make my life worthwhile." Amy put her hands on her hips.

"And how are you going to do _that?_" She wanted to know. "What risky adventures are you willing to risk your life up for?"

"I- I'm not sure." I admitted. "But I do know I want to do something other then hunting and these boring platypus stuff all day, don't you guys feel the same way?" I started packing some of our food in a little blanket.

"They're not boring!" Meredith protested.

"Yes they are sis, yes they are." I told her. "I mean really, do you want to do the exact same stuff every singly day of your life? I mean, surely there must be some stuff better to do all day."

"Not really." Meredith said. "I mean what could by better?"

"Well I don't know, but there _must_ be some things better to keep us occupied for the rest of our existing years."

"Perry what is your problem?" Andy butted in the conversation. "Those are everyday stuff that platypuses do. It's who we are and what we do."

_"Exactly_!" Amy agreed. "Perry, you're a platypus and those what platypuses do and that's that. There's nothing you can do about it. So just be happy that you are who you are."

"Well if that what platypuses have to do all day for a living." I said. "Then maybe I don't want to _be_ a platypus!" Then I folded my blanket of food, tied it to a long stick, and walked out of the burrow with my bag near my shoulder and went towards the setting sun.

"_Perry._" I heard Abby say. "Perry, come back!" Amy stopped her.

"No!" Amy said. "If Perry wants to waste his life looking for an adventure, then let him go! I'll tell mom and when he gets back from his pointless journey, he'll be busted for life!"

"Poor Perry." Meredith said. "He doesn't understand that being a platypus can be a blast can he?"

"No Mer." Amy agreed. "He's too ignorant to realize that fact. So no he can't."

As I walked, a song played in my head.

_Where am I going? Where is this path leading me? What am I good for_? _I want to be adventurous but I have no inkling what to do. _I put my stuff beside me as I lay in the grass, looking at the bright round moon and stars. _Oh, I don't want to be a platypus anymore. But what can I do? How can I change who I am? Oh I want answers, cept no ones giving them to me. _I sighed, picked up my stuff and continued walking in the moonlight. _What is my porpoise in life?_ _How can I be adventureious when there's nothing I can do? I don't want to be a platypus because I don't want to hunt, eat, sleep, or swim all day long. But if I must do that, then why am I here? So where do I belong? Why am I on this planet? What am I good for if there's nothing I can't do?" _I looked at the moon. _Oh whatttt am I good foorrrrr_? I sighed as I looked down at the ground.

Suddenly I heard something. I looked up and wondered where the noise was coming from. I then realized that the noise came from a human's house. Curios, I walked towards it.

I hid in the bushes and looked through the window. There I saw a human sitting on the couch with his family. They were eating some kind of human food. They were like bumpy little balls and they were eating and chewing them from out of their bags. I couldn't tell what they were doing, but then I looked to where all their eyes were gazing at. They seemed to be watching a box with a moving picture inside. I watched contently as a mini little human in a black suit, white shirt, blank tie, blank pants, and dark shades throw another human that was bigger then him into a pool of water. Then the same human kicked someone in the face. Then it switched to him driving some sort of fast motor bike up some steep stairs while there were burning fire in the background. My eyes grew wider and wider with interest as the moving picture went on. What was this miniature human doing to those other humans? There must be a reason behind this, a human couldn't just walk up to someone and punch him in the face without an explanation right? I mean, why would someone do that just for the heck of it? I probably should've felt sorry for the other humans but I was too caught up in all of this kid's spunk! This kid whatever he was doing was really something, it looked cool! I watched more of his action kicks, punches, and escapes.

Then the screen showed words on it. I squinted my eyes to read the writing. It read _"Agent Lucas Bangs_" in cool blue lettering. Then it switched to another human in the box wearing ten pants, and a leather yellowish jacket. He had a whip in his hand and a brown leather fedora on his head. He was running away from a big rock that rolled after him. He moved aside just in time!

I was impressed, now these humans knew how to live! Then I heard the man sitting on the couch say that they were watching "_Indiana Joseph: The Raiders of the Lost Valuables"_

Suddenly, I knew what I wanted to do with my life! I ran to tell my family to tell them the news.

"WHAT???!!!" My family said shocked at the same time.

_"Yup!"_ I declared, nodding my head. "I decided to be an adventure/agent."

"But Perry." Abby said to me. "Those jobs sound too risky."

"I can take the risks." I reassured her. "Just give me the challenges, and I'll be ready!"

"They sound too dangerous for me." Andy said. "That's for sure; I rather stick to the everyday platypus stuff."

"Me too." Meredith agreed. "Being an adventurer/agent just sounds too risky for me." Then she looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do those risky jobs bro?"

"Of cource I do." I told her. "Never under estimate what me, Perry the Platypus can do!" I punched the air in a superhero pose.

"Perry, this is getting really lame!" Amy told me. I then felt angry.

"What do you mean it's lame?" I snapped. "Can't you support me and my dreams for once?"

"No I can't." Amy answered. "Not if it's really and truly lame as this one."

"What do you mean?" Anger kept flooding through me. _Why can't she ever give me support on my dreams for once? _

"Perry." She said, hands on her hips. "Would it _kill you_ to be a platypus for once? You're a platypus and you got to live like one."

"Well it's boring to do the exact same stuff every day. I want to be like Indiana Joseph and Agent Lucas Bangs and kick some bad guy butt! _Sheech,_ Amy why do you have to be so stubborn?" That did it, that made Amy mad.

"What do you mean _stubborn?_!" She shouted.

"You're _never_ supportive of me. All you care about is you and you alone."

"That's not true!!"

"Yes it is and you know it."

"I'M NOT STOUBBON PERRY! _YOU ARE!!!!!"_

"NO I'M NOT! _YOU ARE_!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

_"YOU_ ARE!"

"NO _YOU!_"

"NO _YOU!"_

"NO _YOU!_!!"

"NO…" Then mom stepped up.

'That's _enough _you two!" she interrupted, stopping our fight. We both looked at her. "Stop your fighting!" She looked at Amy.

"Amy be supportive of your brother okay?"

"Okay." Amy just said, blinking in fright. Then mom turned to me. She looked like she might cry at any second. She was about to say something but her sudden crying got the best of her. She ran to the other side of our den.

"Mom…" I caked after her, but she didn't hear me. "Mom?" What the heck could've upset my mother? Was it something I said? I just didn't know.

"Nice going Perry!" Amy told me. "Now look at what you done, you made mom cry!" I eyed her madly.

"You just can't support me can you? Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time Amy, why can't you support your older brother for a change?" I was so mad, that I didn't wait for an answer. I just ran off crying.

"_Perry_." Amy just said.

I cried for hours. _Why can't my sister be supportive of me for a change? What wrong with being an agent/adventurer? What has made my mother so upset and just run off crying like that? What am I good for on this planet_? Answers keep going through my mind, but they were all unanswered. I cried until I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Note: You might need a tissie as you read the first part. Don't say I warned ya!_

I woke up to screams the next morning. I quickly got up and poked my head out of our burrow. There were some dark storm clouds up ahead. Then I saw them! Jasper had my sisters in his tight grasp and my mother was being held captive by Percival! Randall was next to his chums while my family screamed in pain. I couldn't let them do this to my family! I knew what to do; I walked out of our burrow and went to the three large anacondas.

"Leave my family alone your brutes!" I shouted at them. They looked at me.

"Oh look whossss here boysssss." Percival hissed. "Why if its isssn't the pathetic little platypusssse that froze yesterday when we were lasssst here. And it's looksss like he wants to be the little hero of his precious family." His chums snickered as Percival lowered his head to my level. I glared at him.

'"Issss that right?" he asked. "Do you want to be the little hero of the day?" He snickered at the thought.

"Percival, let my family go or else!" I just told him.

"Or elsssse what?" Percival commanded to know.

"Or else…or else…" I pondered this for a while. _Or else what? I didn't know what to tell him. _

"Well while you're thinking, I'll jusssst do thisssss for now." He said. He began squeezing my mom tightly with his snake body. Mom screamed in pain.

_"Mom!"_ I hollered.

Suddenly I did something spontaneous. I didn't know what came over me; I just did it because I was so mad. I kicked the laughing anaconda on his rear.

"_OWCH!"_ he shrieked, dropping mom to the ground. My eyes went wide in shock. What have I just done? "That ssstupid platypus just kicked me!" I went beside my mom as the giant snake jumped in pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you honey." She said. "That was one mighty powerful kick you just did dear."

"_Yeah_." I snivfed a laugh. "I didn't know I had it in me. It sort of came to me you know."

"Well it worked."

"Yeah, I suppose it did." When Percival was done hopping in pain like a lunatic, he curled my mom in his tail and squeezed her tightly. Mom screamed.

"_Mom!"_ I shouted.

"Any last wordssss platypusssss?" Percival asked. When I just stood there saying nothing, he chucked. "I thought not! Now watch as I eliminate your mother." He laughed to himself. "You know, it's a shame that your father's not here, this would've been a _perfect _agent mission for him." I suddenly froze.

"My father was an _agent?_" I wanted to know.

"Yessss he wasssss." Percival answered. "Thatssss why I killed him. To eliminate the strongest family member right of the bat. Pretty sssmart huh?"

"That's just terrible!" Abby yelled to him.

"_Yeah_!" Meredith agreed. "Terrible with a capital T just like you three _meanies!_" Percival laughed as he continued making my mother scream.

_"Stop it!"_ I yelled. Percival just looked at me.

"Okay you crybaby." He said, "Sssssuit yourself!" He uncoiled himself, and then went away from mom. I ran towards her.

_"Mom_?" I asked her. "Dad was an _agent?_"

"Yes, he was." She said. "And he was the greatest agent in his agency at that."

"Then why didn't you tell us? You know how much I wanted to be an agent, why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me sadly.

"Because I didn't want to lose my babies."

"What you mean?" She ruffed my one stand of hair on my head.

"Perry ever since you hatched from your egg, your father and I were very proud to finally have children of our very own. We knew you and your sisters and brother were special right on the bat. That's why your dad asked me to promise me to never tell him about his agent job. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous, and he didn't want that life for his children. That's why I ran of crying when you told me what you wanted in life, I just didn't want to anger you and tell you that you couldn't be an agent. You're a very special platypus Perry, and I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't." She stopped playing with my hair. I grabbed her hand lightly in mine. "Look mom, if you and dad don't want me to be an agent, I won't. I'll find something else that's less dangerous."

"No, no Perry, you have to follow your dreams."

"But what about you and dad?"

"That's okay Perry. Dad and I just want you to be happy."

"But mom…"

"Just be an agent Perry. It's your dream."

"Well okay if that's what…" She hushed me.

"Now I have your very first mission for you son."

"_What?_ Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Protect your siblings and take care of them for me when I'm gone, okay?"

"_Gone_? _Gone where_?"

"It's okay Perry, its okay baby."

"But mom, gone where?"

"_Shhhhh._ I love you Perry." She was whispering now. "I love you, I love you." Then she closed her eyes, and just laid there unmoving. I hugged her hand, and then it drifted to the ground beside her. I stood there shock. It started raining.

"_No, no_!" I said, tears welled up in my eyes. "Mom, I won't leave you, I won't!" I kept trying to pull my mom up, but she just laid there. "_Mom._" I saw that all of my siblings had tears in their eyes. I knew it was too late now to save her, and broke out crying myself.

I could hear Dr. D sniffing back tears. I looked at them from the couch. He and Karl were crying. Dr. D blew on a Kleenex and gave one to Karl. I looked at my boss. He was sniffing back tears too.

"That's so sad about your mom Perry." Dr. D told me. "I never thought I'd say this, but I feel so sorry for you right now. Imagine me a bad guy, feeling sorry for his nemesis. But I just can't help myself, it's so sad." He took another Kleenex from the Kleenex box and blew into it.

_"Yeah_!" Karl agreed with a tear in his eye and tissue in hand. "So sorry about your parents Agent P."

There was now a tear strolling down my cheek as I remembered my mom. Monogram must have heard me sniffing back my tears because he spoke to me calmly.

"Oh Agent P, come here!" He spread out his arms for me to sit in his lap. Through my sad snaffles, I managed to jump out off my chair and hopped until my bosses lap. Monogram hugged me gently and rocked me back and fourth.

"Oh Agent P." He said. "I'm so sorry, you poor poor platypus. I never thought an awful thing like that could happen to anyone. You must be heartbroken right now, I'm so so sorry." He continued rocking me back and fourth as tears continued falling from my now wet sad eyes. I heard Dr. D's and Karl blowing their noses on their Kleenexes. Then Monogram got one and did the same. He offered one to me; I grabbed one from out of the box, and did the same with one big blow. When I finished, Monogram grabbed it, and along with his, threw it in the trash.

"Can we continue _please?_" Dr. D asked through tears. "I'm so curious of what happens next. Perry's bibliography is so toughing, I want to learn everything I can about my nemesis's origin, so can we please continue?"

"Yes." Karl agreed. "Dr. D must be desperate if he's using the word _please,_ so let's continue." Monogram looked at him. "I mean please?"

Monogram looked down at me. "You want to continue with your tale Agent P?" I nodded. He sighed and reopened my journal to where we left of. He cleared his throat as the others gathered around to listen (done crying now).

I sat upright in his lap as my boss continued.

My hands and feet were on the ground as I still cried over my mom's tragic death. My tears kept making "plopping" noises as they fell to the ground. My siblings still had tears in their eyes.

"_Ha!"_ Percival laughed. "Look at this loser, crying like a little crybaby!" He and his chums just laughed. I glared madly at the laughing fools, but looked back down and continued crying.

Suddenly I heard my mother's voice speak to me in my head.

"Perry." It whispered. "Promise me no matter what you will look after your siblings. _Promise_."

"I will." I sniffed.

"_Promise_."

"I will."

"I love you Perry and I always will. _Promise, promise, promise_." Her voice faded away and was gone completely. I kept crying.

"I will, I will." Then the laughter grew louder. Anger started flooding through me again.

"_I WILLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!"_ I screamed in outrage. I bolted on my feet and looked at the three anacondas, fire in my eyes. They stopped laughing.

"You killed my mom Percival." I told him. "Now you must pay." Percival started sweating.

"W-what do you mean?" He pretended. "I-I didn't do anything." I walked towards him.

"You killed my father, now you get your reward."

"Oh boy what reward do I get?"

"You killed my parents; you should know what's coming now."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know, I knew it will begin raining like this."

"How'd you guess?"

"Because it always rains like this in movies and fight scenes"

"What you mean? We'll not in a battle."

"Not right now but we will, we will."

"What you talking about?" Suddenly I attacked him. He flew to the cold wet ground. Then he got up. He had a black eye in the spot where I kicked him.

"Pretty smart move platypusssssse, but watch me." He then threw his tail at me, I tried to jump out the way, but he was to fast; his tail wrapped around my feet dragging me down.

_"PERRY_!" My siblings all shouting, witnessing the attack. Percival then squeezed me, I tried to get free; he laughed at my failed attempts.

"Miss you mommy and daddy platypussssse?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, you're be with them sssssoon!" He opened his mouth as he held me up high, my head towards the many rows of sharp teeth, pink tongue, and one red one. My siblings gasped.

This is it! I thought. The end of me. I'm sorry mom and dad, I failed. I closed my eyes waiting for my life to end.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _I heard Amy scream. Then I head a kicking sound, and Jasper yelped in pain.

_"PERRY, NOOOOOOOO_!" As I was being lowered to the mouth, there was a kicking and a loud yelp, then I fell faster. I opened my eyes as I landed on the grass. I looked at Percival who was screaming and jumping in pain. I was shocked; what has happened? Then I saw all of my siblings running to my side.

"Perry are you okay?" Amy wanted to know. I looked at her blankly.

"Yes." I answered her, surprised at her question.

"Good." She said, and then she hugged me.

"I was so worried about you!" My eyes went wide, was I dreaming? Was Amy really hugging me, or was this all too good to be true? I decided to pinch my butt. When I did, Amy was still hugging me; I was about to try again when she spoke.

"Oh Perry." She let me go and looked at my eyes. I looked at her's. "I know that I have been a terrible sister and never supported my big bro, and I'm so sorry." She hugged me again. "Deep down I love you and always will, can you ever forgive me?" I smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes." I told her. Abby, Meredith, and Andy watched.

"Wow, someone should really get a picture here!" Meredith observed. "This scene is too lovely to last!" Abby just smiled and put her arms around Meredith and Andy and continued watching. Percival got up and looked at the scene.

"Well, issssn't thissss lovely?" He snickered. "A brother and a sisssster making up with each other, how sssssweet!" We glared at him. His friends snicker.

"It's over Percival." I told him, standing up. "You can't win." Amy stood up too.

"Or issss that right?" Percival hissed. "Isss that ssso?"

"Yes." I said. "Yes it is, because I'm going to be a butt kicking agent like my father was." Percival, Randall, and Jasper just broke out laughing.

_"You_?" Randall questioned. "You're just a small platypus! How can you _possibly _be an agent?"

"_Yeah_!" Jasper laughed. "You're just a mindless mammal. There's no _way_ you can compete with your father, you're just an ignorant little loser platypus who is mindless." They all continued laughing.

"Oh I won't be so sure on that!" I said. Then just like that, I lunged myself at Percival and kicked him hard in his jaw. He stopped laughing, and looked at me growing. His friends stopped laughing and gasped their mouths wide.

"Ssso you wanna play rough platypusssssse?" Percival questioned. "Fine with me. Now watch and learn about my moves!" He then lunged his tail at me, this time I was ready; I jumped real high, landed on his head, and pecked him with my bill repeatedly.

"_Ow, ow, ow_!" I jumped of and landed next to my sisters and brother. Percival shook his head, and looked at me.

"Don't think you'll win thisssss time!" He then lunged his tail again at me and Amy.

"Ready sis?" I asked her.

"Ready bro!" She told me. At the same time, we both jumped high just as his tail even touched us. Percival growled again. We landed behind him, looked at each other, smiled, and then grabbed Percival's tail.

"Hey what the?" He looked at us, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh nothing." I told him. "Cept _this_!" I picked up the giant snake, twirled him round and round while he screamed, and let him go sailing through the trees.

"_CURSE YOU PLATYPUSSSSSSE_." I heard him scream. His chums just looked at us shocked, mouths hanging wide. I went foreword, and raised my fists in the air a few times. The sky lit up and it stopped raining.

"Okay, who's next?" I challenged. "Who thinks has the guts to fight me, Perry the Platypus next? Huh, who? Or are you chicken?"

The two anacondas both shirked and both fled after their leader quickly. My sisters and brother laughed.

"That's right!" I called after them. "You better run! Because no one can outsmart me! Never under estimate what I, _Perry the Platypus _can _do!_" My siblings laughed as I strike my pose. When Meredith saw a rainbow. She stopped laughing.

"_Look guys_, a rainbow!" My siblings stopped laughing and we all looked and admired the rainbow's splendor glory. "Gosh, I really wish that we had a camera." We all looked at her and all of us laughed, as we took turns patting my littlest sister on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"So you are going to take care of all your siblings by _yourself?_" Mac asked me the next day at swim class.

"Uh huh!" I told him. "That's the plan!"

"Remember you and your siblings can stay at my house and be safe and…"

"Mac." I told my friend. "I'm the older brother and a butt kicking Agent, I think I can protect my siblings successfully."

"Well yeah Perry, but what if…"

"Mac." Matt said to him. "You're talking to _Perry the Platypus_ here, the hero of platypuses who ever had big dreams and our best friend, if he says he can protect his family by himself, then he _can_!" Mac sighed.

"You're right Matt." Then he looked at me. "It's a real shame of what happened to your mom Perry." I looked down at the ground, looking sad.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Pity, pity indeed." Matt added. "What an unfortunate tragedy and you guys were all so young too."

"Yeah." Suddenly, I heard Mss. Aquabee call my name. I got back to business.

"Well that's my cue." I told my friends, heading towards the body of water." Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Perry!" Mac called after me.

"Yeah good luck!" Matt added. "Break a leg!" Mac looked at our waving friend.

"Uh Matt," He told him. "This isn't the theater, this is swimming class!"

"Oh then, good luck and don't break a leg!" He then smiled at Matt.

"Better?" Mac squinted at him.

"Yeah, whatever!" Then he looked back at the lake.

"Isn't it great that are friend mysteriously lost his cryophobia and learned to accept swimming in extremely cold waters?"

"_Yeah."_ Matt agreed. "It's a miracle alright! Good ol' Perry!"

I went towards the lake, ran back, faced the lake, and ran back, jumping in the water and swimming like lightning. To the little island and back again.

"Wow Perry." Mss. Aquabee congratulated me as I stepped out. "Superb timing, only 20 seconds flat! Where did you learn to swim like that?" I shrugged.

"Agents need to swim fast, it's all part of the job." I told her.

"He's right." Mac explained, he and Matt were now beside us. "He's got to swim super quickly in order to outsmart his nemeses." The teacher grinned, then wrote down my score and her clipboard and walked away. I looked at my friends.

"Stellar word Mac!" I said. "_Nemesis,_ I _like_ it!"

"Just being helpful." Mac admitted. "That what friends are for, they're always there when you need them." I did a smile.

The next few days were successful. I showed my brother and sisters how to swim fast and catch our prey before they had a chance to flee. I then showed my siblings my fighting skills (punches, kicks, throwing, and surprising their victims from behind.)

I swam a second faster everyday at swimming class too. My classmates all applauded when I won the gold medals and trophy at the swimming Champinionship against Mss. Hard-shell's best swimmer, Steven. Yup, things were starting to come out great!

Then one morning when we all were sleeping in our warm burrow, we woke up to the sound of a vehicle on the road. We all woke up and went to the roadside. We all looked at a big yellow vehicle.

"Hey Perry, what is it?" Andy asked me.

"I-I don't know." I told him, looked at it, then squinted to read the words engraved at the top. It read "School Bus."

"It's a School Bus, whatever that is."

"It is dangerous?" Meredith wanted to know.

"No, I don't think so. Not if you make physical contact with it when it is zooming down the road." Then a butterfly fluttered past us.

"Lookie guys, a butterfly!"

"Meredith just ignored it before…" But it was too late, my littlest sister chased the butterfly out to the street, giggling.

"Meredith, _NO!_" I looked at my other siblings.

"Stay here." I told them. I looked at the street and panicked. The bus was heading towards Meredith and the butterfly!

Acting fast, I lunged toward my sister and the moving bus. Meredith noticed the bus just us I attacked her. We sailed and rolled to the other side. My siblings all gasped.

Suddenly as I rubbed my head, I noticed the bus stopped. I froze my eyes wide as I saw three mini humans walk of the now open door of the big yellow bus. There was a kid with chocolate skin and blue overalls, a kid with a pinch of red hair, a pointy face, blue overalls, and an orange striped shirt, and a taller kid with green hair, a yellow shirt, and huge purple pants.

"Perry." Meredith said to me. "I'm sorry, it just that when that butterfly passed us, my little sister instincts kicked in, so I had to…"

_"Shhhhh_!" I slapped my hand over Meredith's mouth and watched. My eyes wide as the three boys came closer.

"What did we almost hit guys?" The brown kid asked.

"I don't know. " The pointed face kid answered. "But we're going to find out."

"I hope it isn't a grizzly bear, I didn't bring enough underwear to get scared and pee in my pants with." Then they looked at us, I was now sweating with fear. Mom told us that humans were platypuses' number one enemies, so there's no telling what these kids will do to us!

"Awe look!" The pointed kid said, putting his hands on his now bent knees. "A…A…" He looked at the green haired kid.

"A platypus." Green haired kid answered.

"Right!" Then he reached to rub my head. I closed my eyes tight, then reopened them when I realized that he didn't mean any harm.

"You're a good little platypus aren't you? Yup a good platypus alright!" Then Meredith and my other siblings showed themselves. The pointed face kid looked at all of them.

"Oh look more platy…platypeople, platypi, plat…" He looked at the green kid.

"_Ferb_? Ferb shrugged.

"Platypuses might be one possibility." He suggested.

"_Okay_!" Then they all rub our heads.

_"Wow_!" The black kid said. "It isn't everyday that we see wild platypuses like this." Then he stood up.

"Or is it platypi, playpeople?" The pointed nose kid got up and put an arm around his friend.

"It will forever be a mystery to us all my dear Bajeet. Now let's go back to the bus and tell the bus driver that he can continue driving us."

"I agree Phineas. Buford probably already swished my PB and J for a worm sandwich."

"Wait until Isabella and the Fireside Girls hears about what we've discovered! She'll be so proud that we've found five platypi, err platypeople, err…whatever!"

"Platy_puses_." Ferb corrected. Then all of them reentered the bus, and the bus zoomed on.

"Meredith are you okay?" Abby asked. "Gosh, I hope you aren't hurt."

"No." Meredith answered. "I feel great!"

"What were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that Mer? That bus might have killed you." Meredith glared at Amy, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just that…"

"It's okay." I reassured them. "The important thing is that Meredith is still alive. Now come on, time for our lunch." So all of us went towards the lake to get our food.

As we were gathering food, I heard screams. I resurvised from my fish case and looked around. Then I saw it, the bus was tipping on the edge of a cliff!

I burst out of the water and ran towards the bus! I knew some of those kids on that bus, I couldn't let them die could I?

When I got to the bus, I tried pulling it back. I tried with all my stength, but it was no use, the bus slipped slowly and the screams grew louder. I quickly looked around and then I saw a hovercraft with metallically arms. I ran to it. What was a hovercraft doing in the middle of nowhere?

The screams got louder as the bus was about to fall. I couldn't think about it any longer, I had to save those kids! I quickly hopped in the contraption, and rode it to the bottom of the cliff.

I made it so that the hands pushed on the bottom of the bus. I pulled the lever down as hard as I could. I closed my eyes tightly, as I felt the force pushing me down.

I reopened my eyes exhausted. I was about to give up when I heard the shrieks again. I then rejuvenated myself and with all of my remaining energy, I pushed that bus up slowly with the machine that I was controlling.

I looked and then saw a huge boulder coming towards me! I quickly pushed on the machine, tossing the bus in the air, then quickly jumped out of the boulder's path just in time!

I managed to land on land, but I hit my head on one of the wheels. I rubbed my head and tried to get up, part of the bus has landed on my tail! I tried to get free but I felt tired.

Suddenly I heard the doors open and saw kids get out. But the world was all a blur to me right now. I heard kids shouting then one toughed me then said "Poor guy. We need to take him to an animal hospital and fast!" Then I closed my eyes.

I woke up in a strange place. I looked down, I was on a huge pet bed! I looked around slowly, where was I? What was this strange place? And where was my sisters and brother?

"Morning platypus!" Phineas told me, I looked at him and Ferb. "How are you feeling today?" I kept looking around.

"He probably doesn't know where he is." Ferb whisper.

"Oh." Phinias said. "Well this is the Animal Hospital of Dansville. We took you in yesterday after that unfortunate accident. We stayed here all night with my mom and dad to make sure that you were all right. We brought you some breakfast. Here you go!" He reached in his bucket and pulled out a fish. I leaned in and ate it from out of his hand.

"His chewing tickled me." Phinias told Ferb as I leaned back to swallow.

"Phinias, Ferb! Time for the last day of school!" Their mom called to them.

"Ah right!" Phinias cheered. "Here's some extra fish if you get hungry platypus." He put the bucket on the ground beside my bed. Then he and Ferb ran to get their stuff. I grabbed a fish and ate it, then I saw an older man with a mustache come into the room. I watched as he knelt by my side.

"Hey platypus." He greeted. "I came to see if you were all right. My name is Major Monogram and I must congratulate you on your bravery." I stared at him. How did he know what I did yesterday? He pointed to the hovercraft in the corner.

"You know that hover car you used to save those kids on the bus?" I nodded. How did he know all of this stuff?

"Well that was mine." I looked at him. "I hope you don't mind, but I spied on your every moment platypus. I thought it was really brave on what you did and now I want to ask you something." He held my hands in his. "Listen, I am one of the leaders of an agency. And after all of you work, I want you to be one of the agents. So do you want to be a butt kicking agent fighting crime?"

I froze, did he just said that I could be an _agent?_

"Of course." He scratched his bushy mustache. "If you joined, we would have to give you an awesome agent name. I mean you just don't want to be called "_platypus_" do you?" I just starred at him blankly, until he snapped his fingers.

"I know! We'll call you Agent P! You know, the P standing for platypus since we already have an Agent D because he's a dog, and Agent E because he's an eagle. So you can be Agent P because you're a platypus. So what do you say? Do you want to join the agency?" I hesitated. If I joined, what will happen to my brother and sisters? I couldn't just ditch them, could I? This is my dream but still. I just couldn't decide.

Then Monogram pulled out a fedora and put it on my bed. He then pulled out a note and offered it to me.

"Here's the place where you can find me if you change you mind Agent P." He told me. I took it out of his hand and looked his map. It was like it was drawn by a kindergartener, I looked at him blankly.

"Sorry about the map Agent P. It just that I didn't know you would find it if I did it in a more complicated format. So I did it in this format so I could find it too." I kept looking at him until he went to the door.

"Okay. I got to go now. So think long and hard Agent P. You'd be a great additition to our agency. So for now, farewell!" Then he exited the room. Then Phineas and Ferb came into the room. They both had their backpacks on their backs, ready for school.

"Guess what green platypus!" Said an excited Phineas. "We, well mostly me, asked my parents something. And since we both have excellent grades, and it's the last day of school." He then leaned in my face. "They said that we can keep you!" I froze at he backed away and continued pacing. "That's right! You're going to be our last day of school present! Imagine, we might be the first kids in history who ever had a platypus pet. Most kids have dogs, cats, fish, parrots, canaries, bunnies and maybe even ducks as pets. But never and I mean never a platypus before or that I know of at least. But still I think it's awesome that a platypus will be one of the families, woo! Well see you at the end of the day! This will be the _best_ end of school day _ever,_ well see ya!" He and Ferb then exited the room.

I was sweaty now. I was going to have to decide on three important things here. 1. I have to decide if I wanted to live with a family as a house pet (which I never have done before). 2. To decide about Monogram's offer and joining the agency. 3. If I chose 1 or 2, who will protect my family? I can't do all three things at the same time can I? I thought about this until one of the veterinarians came into the room.

"Good morning!" She said with a smile. "And how is the platypus today?" She looked at me and checked my tail. "Well it appears that your tail is in great shape! Hey." She looked into my eyes. "I heard that you're going to live in a family. That's awesome! I've never heard a platypus as a pet before. You will be one of a kind I guess." Then she patted my head. "You've never been a pet have you? Well don't worry, there's time left to say good bye to the wildlife. So _come on!"_ She then picked me up, and carried me outside. "_There!"_ She placed me on the grass then patted my head. I looked all around. I was in a fenced in area. How can this be considered as the wild? I looked up at her. She laughed a little.

"Like it? I wouldn't say it's _exactly_ the wild, but close to it! You'll get one last glance at it that's for sure." She then disappeared when she reentered and closed the door behind her.

I headed towards the fence and tried to get out, but it was no use! Yep, this isn't the wild at all, just a look out at the outside world! I sighed and just laid in the path of grass. Where were my brother and sisters? Are they well protected without me? Where were they? But most importantly, will I ever see them again? I sighed again. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Perry!" I went to where the voice was coming from. It was Meredith, the twins, and Andy! I ran to them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to check up on our oldest bro!" Amy answered. "To you know; support him in his time of need." I smiled as I wiped happy tears off my face with my hand.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that." My sisters all smiled. Andy looked puzzled as he looked at the environment that I was in.

"Perry, why are you in platypus prison?" He wanted to know. "Did you do something illegal?" I looked at the huge fence around me, then back at him.

"Oh no." I told him. "This is no jail, this is an animal hospital. And I'm in one of the outside play areas."

"Well maybe we can bust you out!" Amy said. She was looking for a way out.

"No guys." I told them. They looked at me. "I can't come home with you." My siblings were all shocked.

"_What_?!" Abby said in disbelief. "You're part of our family Perry; you have to come with us to protect us."

"Yeah!" Meredith agreed. "Family! If you don't come with us, who is going to provide us with safety and help us hunt our food?"

"Listen." I told them. "I can't go with you all without disappointing two human kids, Phineas and Ferb."

"And why not?" Amy ordered to know.

"Well, I'm sort of in their family now."

"What you mean?"

"They adopted me. I'm going to be a pet." All of them gasped again.

"A _pet_?" Abby questioned.

"But what about _us_ Perry?" Amy asked. "Aren't _we _your family?"

_"You guys_!" Meredith said, "Perry has a family with humans now, he can't disappoint them."

"An old guy also offered me as an agent in an agency." I added. "But I guess I'm going to have to run away from my new home, and just be with you guys instead of being an agent like I dreamed of.

"No Perry." Abby told me. "An agent is your dream, we want you to go to your new home and become the greatest butt kicking agent that you can be!" I looked at them shocked.

"But what about you guys?" I asked. "Who is going to take charge of you all when I'm gone?"

"I'll do it." Abby said.

_"What_?" I asked, looking at her. "But, but, _how?"_

_"Simple!" _She said. "I'll do what you and mom did. I'll hunt, swim, eat, play with them all and take care of them, make sure they are all safe and sound." She looked at me.

"Please Perry." She said. "Be an agent, it's your dream; and we'd hate to take that away from you. So please, fulfill your destiny and become the agent you dreamed of. Please Perry, I can take care of our family, just go and achieve that dream of yours!"

"But I…what about…" I looked at my siblings.

"Come on Perry, be an awesome action packed agent!" Andy piped up, doing some punches and kicks in the air. "Become what you destined to be!"

"Become an agent bro!" Meredith encouraged. "Attack you nemeses, come on, you can do it!"

"But, but…"

"Come _on_! Amy told me. "Perry, you got to fallow your dreams no matter what! You taught us your agent teckneques. I think we can fight us enemies, because we were thought by one if the greatest platypuses of all time. You bro, now go and be an agent, be the platypus in your dreams. Don't let certain things let you down, be the greatest fighting platypus that you can be!" I was teary eyed through her whole speech. I wiped my face with my hands.

"Thanks guys." I told them. "You guys are the best." They just smiled at me. Then the veterinarian called "Platypus" and I turned to her voice.

"Well I guess this is it huh? I guess this is farewell huh?" I turned to face them.

"Are you _kidding_?" Meredith spoke up. "We want to come and watch our oldest bro in action fighting his enemies! There's no way we wouldn't miss it, there's just no way that this is the end! We love you bro, and we want to see you fight someday!" I smiled.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate that." I then went towards the door when the vet called again.

"Go and get them bro!" Andy said. "And remember you'll always be our oldest bro no matter what!"

"Make us proud bro!" Amy called after me.

"I will guys." I prominsed them. "I will!" Then I stood up. "For I will no longer be the platypus you came to know, I will be _Perry the Platypus_! So nemeses beware, here comes _Perry the Platypus_!" I kicked the air. I went back down on my hands and knees. My siblings all cheered as I entered the hospital. I smiled as I went through the door and into the room.

Phineas and Ferb were waiting for me, sitting on chairs with Phineas's parents. When I came, they all stood up. The boys immediately rushed foreword, and hugged me.

"_Oh platypus_!" Phineas exclaimed. "We're so glad you're coming to live with us! We never had a pet since Bucky died. Now we have you and, oh we're just so proud!" Then he stepped back and pondered a moment. "_Hmmm_, I guess we should find a good name for you, just _Platypus_ isn't going to cut it." He looked at his stepbrother.

_"Ferb_?" He asked. "Any suggestions what we should name him?"

"I like Perry for a name." Ferb suggested.

"Ferb you are a _genius!"_

"I know I am." Phineas then picked me up and smiled.

"Well Perry, welcome to your new family!" Then a tall orange haired girl came in. She was taking on some sort of mobile communication device.

"So this summer Stacy," She spoke into the device. "It'll be me and Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy!" She looked at me. "I'll talk to you later Stacy." Then she hung up and out it in her pockets.

"What is that?" She pointed at me and commanded to know. Phineas raised me up.

"Candace." He told her. "We like you to meet the newest addition to our family, Perry the Platypus!" She just looked at me.

"Perry the whatapus?"

"Platypus, Perry the Platypus."

"Perry the lamemapus is more like it." Phineas lowered me back down and looked at his sis. "I mean what were you thinking replacing our old active pet with a mindless stupid mammal, huh? Hello? He's a platypus for crying out loud, they just sit around all day. They do nothing, nada, zilch, I think that is the most pathetic pres…" She then looked at her mom who was glaring at her.

"Uh I mean," She patted my head. "I think he will make a fine addition to our family. Wonderful last day of school present mom." Their mom smiled.

On the car ride to my new home, I laid in Ferb's lap while Phineas patted me. I laid on my fedora.

"You know." Phineas told me. "I can't wait to show you to Isabella and her friends, Buford. They'll all be happy about our new platypus and…" I closed my eyes as his voice droned out. The car rode on.

When we got there, we all hopped out. I quickly grabbed my fedora.

"Well welcome to our humble aboard." Phineas told me as I ran off. "Where… hey where you going?" I looked at Monogram's poorly drawn map, and then raced of to the agency.

I put on my fedora just as I got there. I looked for the man who had given me these directions, but he was no where in sight. Where was he?

Then I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around; there he was with a younger looking man at his side.

"Hello Agent P." He said. "Glad you could find the place all right." I looked at him, then at the man next to him.

"Oh this is Karl Agent P." Monogram told me. "He's my new assistant that I hired."

"Hi Agent P!" Karl greeted me with a wave. "I never worked with a platypus before, so I looking forward to it."

"Anyways." Monogram continued, "I will assign you missions Agent P. Karl is going to be my intern and help. This is an animal agency Agent P and frankly, ii can't handle all of them by myself; I'm too old for that. So Karl is going to help me the best as he can!"

"I'll try my best to assist you Agent P in anyway I can." Karl saluted.

"Yes well anyways, see that holder Agent P?" I looked at where he was looking at. It was a holder for something. "That Agent P is a holder for your fedora; you are not an agent unless you wear your hat. Understand Agent P?" I saluted him.

"Good, now we'll call you with the watch when you have a mission." I put my fedora on the hoister, grabbed the watch beside it, and tied it around my wrist.

"Good, now that watch will beep when we have an assignment for you. We will also put a secret hideout right where you live. It is your job to find an entrance and get here on time. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, now bye for now!" I went to leave the room when he spoke again.

"You'll be a great addition to the agency Agent P. Bye for now!" I then left the room.

When I was back in the backyard, my new owners and I laid under a nice shady tree.

"You know Ferb." Phineas said to him, patting my back. "I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship, with you, me, and our new pet platypus, Perry."

"Quite." Ferb added.

I just smiled as they petted me. I was happy. I had a new family with great humans, I knew my other family will be well protected, and my dream came true at last. I was a secret agent, and I couldn't be happier then that.

"And so our dear platypus lived happy ever after." Monogram said, closing my book. "The end, wasn't that a great story?"

"It was _terrific_!" Karl said. "It was action packed, sad, cute, funny, and had a happy ending all in one; I _LOVED_ it!

"Good, I loved it too."

"Uh Monogram." Dr. D told him. "You made up that last part didn't you? It didn't really say that Perry lived happily ever after did it?"

"No it didn't." He admitted. "I just added it to... well… you know, for the heck with it. To make it so Perry could have a happy ending and stuff you know like all fairy tales end."

"_Okay_." Dr D still looked puzzled. "_Whatever._" Then Monogram looked at his watch. It was 12:30 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh!" He said standing up. I hopped down on the floor. "It's way past our bedtimes! Well good night Dr. D, good night Agent P. Come on Karl.

"_Right_!" He then followed his boss. "Night Dr. D, night Agent P!"

"Well," My nemesis yawned. "Since I'm not doing evil and if we fight this story would take forever to finish, and since I _am_ tired; how about we hold of until doing our regular routine until later in the day?" I agreed and yawned.

"Glad you see it my way Perry the Platypus." He shaked my hand, and yawed again. He went away. "Well good night Perry; let us both catch some Zs. Remember to let the bedbugs bite." He then disappeared out of the room.

I waited a few seconds, and then I went outside to get my jetpack on. When I got it on, I then took of, and flew under the moonlight towards my house.


End file.
